


枪与三明治，别无其他

by Virgil (Alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, dub-con, 偷猫, 提及强暴未成年人, 提及谋杀与暴力, 通奸
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：2012年12月，Marty和Rust因工作需要前往佛罗里达，Marty试图谈谈两人的过去，而Rust不想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	枪与三明治，别无其他

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With a Gun and a Pack of Sandwiches and Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887580) by [vailkagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami). 



> 迟来的给nightrider101的圣诞礼物。弃权。

枪与三明治，别无其他

by vailkagami

 

分级:R

分类: Gen

原作: 真探

配对：Rustin "Rust" Cohle和Martin "Marty" Hart

其它标签：提及强暴未成年人，提及谋杀与暴力，通奸，Dub-con，偷猫

原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2887580

梗概：2012年12月，Marty和Rust因工作需要前往佛罗里达，Marty试图谈谈两人的过去，而Rust不想。

作者前言：迟来的给nightrider101的圣诞礼物。弃权。

 

 

—

 

从那不勒斯*到迈阿密，两地之间是无尽的公路，四下只有沼泽。在Rust这种顽固的“外地佬”眼里，这地方和半数他到过的路易斯安那地区毫无二致——当然，糟烂的汽车旅馆和活动住房除外。为故乡争口气的意念在Marty脑海里盘桓，但在Rust开始念叨“人类何去何从”一类的破玩意儿时，说这些无异于浪费口舌，比直接朝虚空吼一嗓子更加无济于事。

 

举目荒无人烟，Marty怀疑搭档还想着路易斯安那，或者神游到某座形而上学之城，里头住的全是哲学概念，又或者这家伙只是在自言自语。“我不知道，伙计，”他还是不明智地答了腔，“这就是人生，我猜。”

 

“人生，”Rust重复道——语气轻蔑，也可能惆怅，妈的，除了面无表情的怨忿，Marty根本读不出这家伙的话里还有什么东西，“人生。人生，是啊。人生......”Rust重复嚼着单词，一遍又一遍，直到音量慢慢落下去，仿佛说够了这个词，它就会有什么意义似的。

 

—

 

“停车。”这是他们抵达佛罗里达后Rust第一次开口。字面意义上的第一次——自亚特兰大的短暂停留后他一语不发，上回发言也仅是挤出四五个词，对机场安检发表了一下简短意见。那场飞行令Marty忧心忡忡：一个反社会行为大师，关在挤满人类的大金属罐里……但Rust始终保持沉默，神经紧绷，躁动不安，凝视着窗外浮云遮掩的、他不赞同的世界。Marty试着嘲笑Rust恐飞，对方无视了他的努力，在面前的塑料小桌板上摊开文件夹，里头装着他们收集到的全部案件信息。

 

（再度搭档后，Marty总能看见Rust手里拿着点什么，比如那本标志性的大黑本，画满涂鸦和线，匆匆记着案件笔记，像是某种生命线，极地*探险者帐篷外的供给点，确保他们有幸沿路活着回家。那副图景不知为何长久停驻在Marty脑海，但他从来没对Rust提过，原因不过是因为离婚后他看了太多的纪录片，而他也不想给Rust说出事实的机会：斯考特最终还是死在了南极*。）

 

这声“停车”里的急迫逼着Marty不得不照做，他什么都没问。车一停Rust立刻冲了出去，花了整整十分钟在路边干呕——漠然不管别人死活的车流呼啸而过，在身侧放射出潮汐般的光亮。整个过程持续了五、或许三分钟——总之够久了，Marty也走了过来，尴尬地在对方身边踱来踱去。他们正在奥兰多郊外，天已经太他妈的晚，别说查案，除了汽车旅馆他们哪都去不了。Marty早该料到，六个月不到前五脏六腑刚被砍碎过一次的家伙，会对经济舱这种满是人的“高空乐园”起反应。

 

他觉得古怪：有点负疚，又带着关心。这让他既不舒服也颇烦躁，因为他的大脑总是出于习惯躲开类似的念头。（这习惯来自无数次的长时间驾驶，车里空空荡荡，而他强制所有人闭嘴，副驾驶座上的人也对他无话可说；就像如今的他已经改头换面一般，这习惯来自某一瞬间，他违背自我意志地想着如果Rust一直活着会过得如何，想着对方还敢不敢再和别人成为朋友，毕竟他和Maggie就这样闯进了Rust的生活，为了撕碎对方连带着毁了另一个人；这习惯来自某一瞬间，他抓着愤怒与怨恨不放，却暗自怀疑自己要不要先为背叛妻子承担些罪责——是不是在婚外情和家庭纷争里陷得太深，导致对种种预兆视若无睹。如果当初多费点心思支持Rust，让对方不至于那般孑然一身，Rust也不会疯狂沉迷案件无法自拔；这习惯来自某一瞬间，他思忖自己当初是不是能做些什么，让Rust能够看在他的份上拒绝Maggie。Rust本来就时常醉得不省人事，渴望接触其他人类到几乎饿死，为什么不能继续保持那种状态，哪怕多一小会儿呢？也许他和Maggie都背叛了Rust，但Rust也同时背叛了他们两个。他不知道这其中是不是也有一部分是他的错：想到这里他总是不愿承认，于是强迫自己的思绪不再纠缠于此，拧开收音机，哼点不存在的小曲。Rust则在一旁滔滔不绝地讲着性欲、社会对个人性别认同的构建云云——在他们最后某次行车途中。

 

这习惯生于那些窘迫的时刻：他发现自己恨Maggie比恨Rust多一点，而他恨自己又比恨另外两人多一点。他知道Maggie已在和别人约会，照顾姑娘们，她周围全是把自己视为人渣的朋友。而Rust只是离开了，消失了，也许再也不会回来。他很可能永久失去了得知Rust消息的机会：他是不是倒在某条臭水沟里烂醉如泥；有没有找到了通向梦境尽头的那条道路，和他女儿重逢；会不会遇到想方设法关爱他的新朋友——Marty说不清哪种可能更令他痛恨。）

 

“需要我挽住你的头发吗？”一分钟、也许五分钟后，干呕有了停止的迹象，他终于开口问Rust。那人头也不抬，甩过来一个中指，回答了所有Marty不敢问的问题。

 

—

 

Marty不需要替Rust挽头发了，因为当晚他们到达汽车旅馆后，Rust立刻把自己锁进浴室，绞掉了马尾，剩下的头发横七竖八，不均匀地支楞在头上。如果这预示着可能发生更多呕吐，Marty会觉得有点担心；如果这只是对一个“要求人人发型整齐得体”的世界骂的一句“操”，他也就随它去了。Marty照例下了一番冷嘲热讽：他拒绝和一个脑袋剃得像“不慎摔进割草机”的人一同出街。Rust则立刻回击：“割草机“对Marty来说从来都是个敏感话题。片刻间，两人一直小心维护的淡漠表象，被冷冰冰的瞪视无情打破。

 

次日早晨出发去坦帕市目的地之前，Marty把车停在理发店门口，和Rust一声不吭死盯着对方，直到Rust无语地冲出车外修理完一头稻草。再度走出店门时他的样子和Marty九四年见到的那人几无二致。不知何故，这个事实击中了Marty的心：这确实是同一个Rust，不是什么突然冒出来和他过不去的怪异复制品。

 

Rust在Marty带他逃出医院的几周后就剃掉了他那可怕的唇髭，那时他已经可以开车了。胡子消失后他看起来年轻了几十岁，只留下和Marty初遇时已然积淀的沧桑气息。

 

起先Marty觉得有些奇怪，随后他发现理发师不太对头：这人曾是一名骗子和毒贩，而二十年前逮住他的就是Rustin·他妈的·Cohle，哈，真是个大惊喜。Marty现象着Rust，就那样靠着座椅，理发师的剃刀贴住皮肤，随时都会被划开脖子——刺激得像俄罗斯轮盘赌。但他们都没有再提这事，所以Marty无从判断自己的猜想是否准确。（他很可能没错。）

 

不提的原因也很简单，Marty一直想不出什么好方式表达自己的想法：他“亲爱”的搭档，时刻抱着那种“被动进攻”式的自杀意图，他烦透了。

 

—

 

哈特私家侦探所（任凭Marty说干了口水，Rust的名字还是没在出现在署名里）通常只接路易斯安那的案子，离办公室不超过一百英里更佳。如果提前知道要去佛罗里达，他们可能当场就拒绝了这桩案子。当然，“他们”指的是Marty，Rust根本无所谓。案子有关又一个失踪的孩子，过去的十七年丝毫没改变两人的脾气：遇到这种事，不好好努力一番誓不罢休。事实上，Marty百分百肯定，如果找不到那个小姑娘，或者一点蛛丝马迹都没有的话，他们很可能会永远留在佛罗里达。

 

Louise St.Croix，十三岁。五岁时和母亲Helena一同消失，但从未被列为失踪人口。所有人都认为她们搬去了另一个州。只有Helena的母亲表示怀疑：她们走得太突然了，而且Helena偶尔会写信过来，解释说自己必须摆脱和前任的糟糕关系，并试图和家里断绝来往，责怪父母在她的成长过程中对她不好。她的母亲觉得这非常不对劲。

 

“我很受伤，”她坐在在Marty的办公室里，个子瘦小，肩颈弯曲的弧度Marty非常熟悉：那是有罪之人陈述或声明时的姿态。“那些她写的东西……我们不该受这种指责，我和我丈夫都不该。我知道孩子们小时候会遇到麻烦。但谁家不是呢？你有没有女儿？有就知道是怎么回事了。但我总是在她身边，从来没让事情变得不好收拾过。我不该受这种指责。”

 

Marty尽全力坐在椅子里一动不动。在他身后，Rust抱着账本眼神放空地站在角落里，假装自己是壁纸，一张会判断的，识穿伪装中每一道破绽的壁纸。“所以你很生气，也没有怀疑她的失踪。”Marty说。

 

“一开始是的。但我需要知道结果。我回了信。发现她没回信我就再写，写了一遍又一遍。她没有留下电话号码，也不在电话簿里，所以我希望能去她家看她，但我丈夫说我们没有足够的钱去那儿，而她甚至可能不会让我们进门。后来她又来了一封信。写着不同的地址，说她不得不再次搬家。说她原谅了我，但不会回来。我不停地写啊写。向她要Louise长大后的照片，但每次都得花好几个月才能得到回复，有一次甚至隔了一年。她从来没有真正回应过我信里写的内容，像是根本没有读过。没有照片，没有号码，地址也总是在变，遍及整个佛罗里达。这真是太奇怪了。你瞧，她一直都说自己想要北上。我们相处得很好，真的。她总是让我过来陪Louise玩，那时候她还是一个小宝宝，现在她说她不想让我——我们在她孩子身边了。我丈夫劝我放手。告诉我她在他工作时打给他，叫他告诉我别再烦她。我们打为此吵了好几次。但她是我的小女儿，还有她的宝宝……我怎么能就这么放手？“

 

“但你还是放手了，不是吗？”Rust问，全然无情地观察着。St.Croix夫人瞪大了眼睛，苍白而震惊，直到Marty问她是什么让她最终从怀疑变成付诸行动。

 

是她丈夫的去世，她说。差不多半年前。她好几次写信告诉她女儿这件事，却没得到任何回应。她无法停止怀疑一切说不通的事情，现在丈夫过世，再无人阻止她继续探寻。

 

她递给他们一个文件夹，就是后来Rust带去佛罗里达的那个，里头是几年间女儿寄来的全部信件，最后一封停在2011年8月。信少得可怜，Marty正要开口去要更早的文件，比如Helena失踪前写的东西，好做笔迹对比，Rust直接对主顾实话实说：这些信不是她女儿写的。“从笔划就看得出，它们很不牢靠。有人伪造了她的笔迹，而且不怎么熟练。干这个的并不专业。也许是和她失踪有关的人。”他一一指出那些笔迹完全对不上的地方。St.Croix太太把脸埋进手掌，频频问道：“这是什么意思？这是什么意思？“而令人惊讶的是，即使无情如Rust，也没有直言：她女儿很可能已经死了。

文件夹里还有Helena2003年的照片，但Louise站在圣诞树前的一张引起了Marty的注意。她那时还很小，一头卷发，肤色也不同，但在Marty看来她就像Mary Fontenot*，那个无人记挂的失踪的小姑娘。他想到了Rust逼他看的可怕录影，卡寇莎的腐烂尸体，各种报告里粉饰太平的“意外”。他发现Rust也和他一样，觉得每一个失踪后被忽视的小姑娘都很像Mary，而每一个对她们无动于衷的人都是混蛋。时至今日Rust还是不明白：即使说的都是真话，直接把那些狗屎判断塞给别人是多么不合时宜。St.Croix夫人含泪离开，他们接下了案子。

 

—

 

搜索开始于路易斯安那，他们调查了Helena的父亲，因为凡是有他参与的事情都令人反胃。但他并不是那些信的作者，所以他们别无选择，只能去找他的搭档——如果这个词恰当的话——前往佛罗里达。于是就有了前面的经济舱、呕吐和理发，以及坦帕市一处靠近布施公园过山车的地方，Helena和Louise已知的最后位置。那儿有座小房子，住着一对上个秋季才搬来的老夫妇，据他们所知，之前这地方已经至少空了两年。没有一个邻居认得出Helena或她女儿。毫不意外。这仅仅是个开始。

 

—

 

         他们查了那个地址，于是回到了奥兰多。本该住着人的地方空无一人。接下来是迈尔斯堡，邻里环境更差。在他们调查的时候所有地点都是空的，这指明了一点：在信里写地址的人知道，在哪个时间段哪里可以随意使用。

 

—

 

         他们联系上一个不动产代理，询问在一处公寓找到的邮件，他们没有邮箱钥匙。代理告诉他们，为新住户清理那地方的时候，邮箱里塞满了路易斯安那寄来的信。所以，无论那个和Helena人渣老爹搭档的家伙是谁，他想必知道这些地方，但进不来。

 

—

 

         他们的调查最终指向了一个叫Ronalds Barnes的人，他在Helena St.Croix本该搬去阿卡迪亚的时间点也搬去了那里。Helena离开拉菲叶后的第一站就是那儿。Barnes住在隔着一条街的地方。也来自拉菲叶，和Helena在同一个地方工作。他在奥兰多有个侄子，就在Helena收信地点附近；在迈尔斯堡有个送信的姐姐。几年前他搬去了坦帕。

 

         于是他们又赶去坦帕，发现他四月搬去了西礁岛。Marty再不敢带Rust坐飞机，只好在佛罗里达磕磕巴巴浪费两天赶路，又花了一天才到岛上。好吧，也许回去的时候还得再飞一次。这取决于很多因素，比如那会儿Marty有多巴不得对方倒霉*。

 

汽车旅馆内又是一夜，Marty恨透了这样，因为这总是令他想起刚离婚的那几周，要么想起Maggie或者Rust。Rust就在他边上，瞪着天花板，或者出门吞云吐雾。该死，Marty几时介意过他在室内吸烟了？除了不得不给一个根本不睡觉的家伙订个双人房的时候——这简直是天杀的浪费。Marty知道Rust最终还是会被迫睡着，但仅限于工作结束，又喝了好多酒，或者服用了别的什么玩意儿的时候。Marty也恨透了那个，但他们见面之前Rust已经养成了这种习惯，关于那家伙会如何对待自己的身体，Marty学会了不抱期待：这不是Rust想戒就能戒掉的东西。一切都让Marty感到憎恨，因为在彻底崩溃之前，Rust会放任自己一步步堕落。两人开始同居后，Marty就眼睁睁看着他自毁。这很……不幸。这让Rust看起来非常脆弱。

事情会糟到什么地步呢？得看情况。他想到了……一些事。适逢圣诞，几年来Marty讨厌极了每年的这个时候，而Rust则是在全身心地仇视这个节日，并非出于对商业、或者宗教的反感。他们还是搭档那会儿，Maggie想尽办法拉Rust加入自己的家庭庆祝，她的做法构成了Marty最初的恐惧。当然，自私地说，他很欣慰Maggie的计划根本没成功过。和家人一起欢度圣诞，这种经历只能属于他一个人。Rust，Rust属于办公室，冷冰冰的案子，或者酒精，如果三者不是一同出现的话。Marty那会儿真的有点混蛋。

他现在明白了。然而讽刺的是他觉得：即使当初真的跑去和一家四口欢度圣诞，看他们无忧无虑，欢聚一堂，爱意满屋的样子，也不会对Rust有任何帮助。Marty记得自己第一个独自过的圣诞，姑娘们来电话来和他共进晚餐前，他几乎难熬得想杀了自己，或者忘记自己还活着。他喝得酩酊大醉，在孤独和自怨自艾里泥足深陷，痛恨Rust夺走了自己的生活，直到自我意识逼他把矛头调转过来，狠狠对准自己。他的人生全完了，每一个他曾爱过的人都在世界另一头欢庆佳节。尽管近在咫尺，没人需要他到场。他会开车经过她们的房子，看看她们是不是还在那儿。有那么一两次他真的去了。这并没让他更好受些，但他得到了某种宁静。机会之神总是向他絮絮低语：“事情会好起来的……桥梁已经搭建……你没和他们失去联系……这不是永久的……还没糟到让人不可承受……”他在屋外，坐在车里，喝着酒壶里的液体，赶在被发现前离开。做这些时，他每一秒都在想Rust。

 

当然，事情会有多糟也得看这个案子的结果，而Marty已经嗅到了事情要黄的臭味。他们都心知肚明。Helena母亲把故事告诉他们的时候他们就明白了。

很明显，随机事件也会影响事情的走向，比如某辆车的颜色，或者留在Rust脑中的某种气味，等等。他们开车下迈阿密时Rust沉思着默念“人生”，像是在品尝这个词的滋味。他后来沉默了许久，久到Marty希望他睡着了，但很遗憾他没有：他盯着一辆在前头开了十分钟的酸橙色本田，过了一会Marty再看他时他闭上了眼睛，但是那副样子，像是在竭力忍耐不适而不是瞌睡。等Marty下一回盯着他时他又在看那辆车，脸上的表情Marty很熟悉，像是食品包装上印的警告：可能含有坚果。想死就吞下去。

他都分不清是那车有问题，Rust出幻觉了，还是他的某一样怪异感官体验被路边的什么东西或者天空的色彩触发了。不过前头那车是老型号了，Audrey出生时就风靡全国的款式。车后头有处凹痕，老旧生锈了也没修理过。Marty根本不奇怪Rust为什么这么做，他甚至不用问，因为对方生命中的一切最终都会因为各式各样的触发点和关联物，一路冲下地狱，来到车道尽头死去的小女儿身边。Marty可能有着一身的毛病，但他绝不会劝对方对这件事放手。

 

不知道Rust神游到了哪儿，Marty刹车停在路边的时候他猛地回过神来，脸上带着一种谨慎的困惑。“我用不着吐。”他说。

“也许不用。但你看起来那副样子，我可不想抱什么侥幸。”片刻的思考时间，目送酸橙色本田好心驶远后Marty才开口：“上帝啊Rust，我们跟了那辆车这么久。说点什么你会死吗？”

“也许，我不知道。”Marty的一语道破丝毫没激起Rust任何惊讶的反应，Marty默默把这一最新观察记录记在脑中。不过Rust看起来很疲惫，衰老，不堪重负。Marty在某本小说里看到了这个词，说某个人“穿戴着悲伤，如同一件外套。”Rust带着自己的悲伤，像脚踝上绑着铁砧，意欲投海的人。

“那车后面有个事故留下的凹痕，伙计。说啊。”反正也让对方谈了，提这个也没什么。

“车撞上的主要是她，不是三轮车。”过了一会儿，Rust低声说道，“一辆开得不快的车，两岁的孩子，会留下多深的凹痕，你知道吗？”

Marty知道：几乎毫无痕迹。*

—

 

他们租的是辆灰色福特，最多只跑了三年。Ｍarty压根没挑，因为他没想到路上会这么安静，也隐隐担心太多飞行会让Rust直接昏倒在停车场。不过这也问题不大，毕竟他没提任何会让Rust联系到坏事的东西*，比如死去的孩子，四年生不如死的卧底生涯，或是任何与阿拉斯加有关的事情，那是个巨型黑洞。所以选什么车和Marty自己开什么车没多大关系*，福特总比Rust那辆一直没卖的红色破皮卡强多了。卡车的尾灯一直碎着，Rust也不修，像是四处炫耀的战利品，纪念着Marty撞碎它时的重力、动量和声响*。  
—

他们赶在日暮前越过七里桥。Marty急着开到目的地，不想看到落日西沉。一路上阳光都穿过挡风玻璃，直直射进他的眼睛。Rust明智地没有直视太阳，却看着他们右侧旧桥的残余。一瞥之下，这桥似乎完整无缺，实际上它正在缓缓分崩离析，逐渐失落进海洋里。

“人们造桥的初衷是希望它屹立不倒，”Rust恢复了惯常的那种懒洋洋的拖腔，“曾经这是去西礁岛唯一的路。瞧瞧现在。就随它烂在那里，只因为推倒要花太多的钱。撒手不管让它自生自灭倒来得更容易些。”

  “别说你不喜欢，”Marty语带非难。Rust只是耸耸肩。 

  “我当然喜欢。衰败有种特殊的美。我想它提醒着我们一切皆有终焉之时，一切都会被他物取代。正如自然。”

  “哪有人会觉得衰败很美？的确，是没什么‘永垂不朽’，但除了你谁能接受？我们中的多数希望事物长久。”

  “那是个恒量，而人们渴望连续性。渴望归属感。一切都会消逝，但一切都在继续。”

  “就像你那个‘扁平的圆’？”

  “就像燃烧的恒星。你死了，构成你的原子会成为其他东西的一部分。最终这颗行星会油尽灯枯，如同太阳膨胀，迈向死亡，然后原子又组成别的星星。别的行星，不同的生命。周而复始。”

  “那又是什么？无神论者的天堂？”

  “当然，怎么不是？我对天堂地狱一无所知。要我说它们全是狗屁：什么‘循规蹈矩者有福了，破坏规矩将永世受罚’，都他妈的毫无意义。规则永远在变：你觉得上帝只是在不停重写他的规矩？不。天堂、地狱，任何死后世界，都是人类的杜撰，宗教是被拿来利用或滥用的工具，只为符合人的需求。但那些物质微粒，它们才是货真价实的存在。我们同星辰一齐降生，也同它们一齐消亡。对我来说，这让我欣慰。”几秒后他继续道，“但这并非关键，微粒不关心自己曾经或现在是什么。至于我们，我们只是消失不见。”

  “啊，Rust。”Marty叹气，“那儿可真是块‘福地’啊。”

  “终有一天宇宙会消耗完所有的氢元素，”Rust继续说着，他扭头盯住一棵兀立的树，茎干长在他们途经的破败桥头，“新的星星不再诞生。已存在的不断死亡。一颗接着一颗。先是大而明亮的太阳，再是小而冷的、缓慢燃烧的那些。所有的原子在真空中飘散，什么也不组成，宇宙再度陷入黑暗，陷入寒冷。”

  “让我猜猜：这也让你觉得欣慰。”

  “对此我毫无关心的必要。就像我说过的，那时我们早已消失。单纯地消失。一切发生在此后的事情已无关紧要。从宇宙的宏观角度来说，现在发生的一切也无关紧要。从善没有回报，从恶没有惩罚。你不再是两者中的任何一个。你建立的一切都逝去了。好比那座桥。”他指指窗外，Marty眯眼瞧着落日，“我们创造的所有东西都需要持续的维护，不然它们就会消失。等我们消失了，就没人照料它们了。根本不存在什么狗屎‘遗存’，那只是我们得以苟且存活的自欺谎言。”

  “就是你所谓的……我们的’设定’？”Marty猜测。

  “那会儿你还真的听进去了。谁想得到呢。”

  “我试着不听，但你的话就和酸液一样腐蚀别人的脑子。不然我干吗老让你闭嘴？”一个名字就是“锈蚀”的家伙，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。你妈肯定在你出生的一刻就知道你是个怪胎了，Marty暗忖，但他是成年人了，知道什么话该说而什么不该。

   在他身边，Rust把窗开了道缝，点上烟。“事实如此，”他慢吞吞地，拖腔带调，漠不关心。随后，和他一贯擅长地那样，Rust“鼓舞人心”地加了句：“所有人都孤独地死去。”

  “真他妈的该死，Rust！”日光晃得Marty头疼，圣诞节也近在眼前，凭什么他就得活着这么凄惨？“过去十年我一点也不想念你，知道为什么吗？就因为这种狗屎对话。”

  “哦？我以为是因为我操了你老婆。”

  Marty闭上眼睛，直数到十。他必须学会忍耐。也许他该早点学的。

  他甚至没生Rust的气，他只是沮丧不已，对方总是把每一个美妙的时刻踩进泥里—— _去西礁岛可真是趟“安静平和”的行车之旅啊，思考宇宙的死亡和存在的无益，两个快乐的老伙计抽抽烟，看看日落。真他妈“精彩”。这会儿提起“我操了你老婆”简直再“合适”不过了，更别提我俩差点在停车场杀了对方，最后一方辞职人间蒸发，另一方像是被人撕了条胳膊似的难受了十年。_

  “你瞧，我真不明白你这么做的理由！是因为你恨我，你恨你自己，还是两者兼而有之？”Marty激动地吼了出来，“你住我那儿，你和我搭档，和我一起吃饭喝酒，然后你提这个！你是不是就喜欢哪壶不开提哪壶，忘不掉也放不下，嗯？”

  “不。‘放下’毫无可能。我不能假装什么都没发生过。我不能假装我们之间没隔着这件事。”

  “你很清楚这些根本都是废话。它隔开我们，是因为你坚持认为它是个障碍。你就是放不下。你才是那个每件事都紧握不放，每个倒霉日子都牢记在心的人。我原谅你了。我放下了。”

  “是吗？你可真是大人有大量。”

  “妈的，你干嘛非得说得这么卑躬屈膝自降身价？是，我花了很长时间生你的气。我那会儿有资格对你生气！”

  “你的确有，”Rust轻巧地表示了赞同，“我是说，我的确和你老婆睡了，她那么做是因为你在外面偷吃，欺骗了她还不停地羞辱她，逼着我也欺骗她，还要出于对你的忠诚假装自己屁都不知，这让我处境尴尬，顺便——不是你想的那样，但我那会儿的确也把Maggie当朋友。所以即使这依然不能为我的行为洗白，你也根本没资格站在道德制高点上。也许这能解释她为什么想伤害你，但解释不了我的动机。所以是啊，你有资格。但你依然是个不折不扣的混球。”

  “为她解释个屁，”Marty猛地把话甩了回去。有些话他从未大声坦言过，每次思绪飘到这里时他都没有认真地想明白过整件事情，但也许是时候解决问题了，不然这件事会永远横亘在两人之间。Rust该死的内疚感不会让这件事就这么过去。“她有一切权利报复我，我会允许她这么做，但她不能利用你。朋友间不会这么做。她搞成那副样子去找你，在你喝醉的时——”

  “我知道我在做什么。”

  “你知道？清醒时你会这么做？不连续失眠一周你难道会这么做？”多年后，他能够从Maggie的只言片语中想象出那副光景：Rust，醉醺醺的，缺乏睡眠，在堆满疯狂的狗屎的房间里一心扑在旧案子上，从被停职起就被谋杀和绝望紧紧包围，自Laurie走后就疯狂地需要亲密接触。以前一想到这，他就会拍拍自己的肩，错误地以为这就是他们三个的最佳结果。但是不，多年前Marty就该看到，尽管拒绝别人，尽管憎恶人性，Rust渴求与他人的接触仿佛渴求氧气——那种仔细度量过的，彼此关心的接触。早在Rust和Laurie在一起时他就该看清。Marty以为上床就能让他的朋友更像个正常人，但那仅仅是站在自己的标准上衡量的结果。现在他觉得，Rust追求和需要的是情感上的亲密。自从发现多年无意义的婚外情没能填补Maggie和Rust留给他的空虚，他便悟到了这一点。

  Rust是个很不讨人喜欢也几乎不可能喜欢别人的人——Marty怀疑对方痛恨着需要他人的那部分自己。这些特殊地位的人不用很多，一两个足矣，但他就是恨自己这点。而在一段时间里，Harts家和Laurie就是这些特殊的人。不清楚其他人是怎么想的，但至少Marty从没想到过这些。Maggie也许想到过，因为她总是明白Marty不懂的事，但这最终只让情况变得更加糟糕——那说明她知道自己的所作所为，知道自己占了什么便宜。

  Marty能够想象出那副光景：Rust，醉醺醺的，缺乏睡眠，在堆满疯狂的狗屎的房间里一心扑在旧案子上，从被停职起就被谋杀和绝望紧紧包围，疯狂地需要亲密接触。然后Maggie走进来，表达她的关心，直接越界留下一个毫无防备的Rust。Marty能够想象得到，那让他恶心。

  “这重要吗？”Rust问。

  “这他妈的当然重要。”Marty几乎说了出来，但发现自己毕竟还是没有为这场对话做足准备。

—  


“话说，”晚些时候在西礁，Marty又提了起来。这地方的宾馆除了马桶，设施全部糟糕透顶，两人都在假寐，可以听到隔壁派对的吵闹声。“话说，我花了很长时间对你的所作所为感到愤怒，但我气Maggie对你做的事的时间更多。”这回他指的不是离婚，也不是被迫离开他的女儿。即使一想起来还是令人心口作痛，这两件事上他明白他罪有应得。只是Maggie还带走了Rust。有时Marty觉得这才是Maggie真实意图：她不靠和Rust所谓的“婚外情”——毕竟整个过程只持续了五十五秒——而是靠从他身边夺走他的搭档来中伤他，留他一个人饱受羞辱，形单影只。但他习惯性地避开这种想法：Maggie不会这么恶毒，这不是他爱她的原因。他会这么想只不过是因为，糟糕的回味总是绵延不绝。

“一个巴掌拍不响。”Rust的声音发自黑暗，击碎了Marty的微弱幻想——他还希望Rust是真的睡着了，什么都没听见。“你自己说的，如果我不想要，什么都不会发生。”

“是，也许是我满嘴屁话。你是打算告诉我，我们还是朋友那会儿，你就一直想着怎么上我老婆了？”

“如果我说‘是’呢？”

“好吧，要这么说，多谢你憋了这么久。”

Rust沙哑地笑了：“一点儿不错，你满嘴屁话。”

“你也一样。我只想说：你有错，但她更离谱。”

“你只不过终于意识到Maggie永远不会回头，而我，你显然已经打算和我一起生活。而这时候要是你还恨我，日子就会难上加难，所以你就扭曲事实来合理化一切，好接受我进入你的生活。”

Marty叹了口气。光是和对方讲话就逼得他肾上腺素奔涌。他的皮肤痒嗖嗖的，肌肉似乎想自己运动起来。他掀开被单，坐起来。沉思，起身。越过两张床之间的窄缝。Marty爬上床跨上来的时候，Rust一动未动。Marty的膝盖分开，压在对方躯体的两侧，屁股悬在腹部上方以免压着对方的伤疤。为什么？因为他真他妈的体贴——Marty简直要为自己惊叹了。这会儿他快紧张死了，Rust却一派轻松悠闲，甚至在Marty伸手钳住他的手腕往床垫上摁的时候都不带一丝反抗。一秒钟后，其中一只手从胳膊一路上移，到了肩膀，再是咽喉。它在那儿徘徊不前。Rust的脉搏，就在Marty的掌心跳动，平静极了。

“你就是个混球，”Marty最终开口，“不能让大事化小原谅自己的混球。”

“因为我不值得被原谅。”Marty可以感受到对方喉结在他皮肤下的振动，“没人值得。想被原谅，就得弥补损失。而时间被认为是线性的，所以弥补就是空谈。这就是所谓的‘负有责任’。”

“不，这就是所谓的‘做一坨让所有人日子都不好过的臭狗屎’。我受够了。我已经朝前看了，也想让你朝前看。如果我们达成一致：我是受伤害的那一方，而你的确对不起我，你大可帮我这个该死的忙，闭上你的嘴，接受我不恨你的事实。你要是乐意就把这当成你的救赎好了。”他翻身下去，躺回自己床上，让自己平静下来。刚才那情况到底是什么鬼？“现在，睡觉，该死的。明天我们会找到那家伙，他很可能已经杀了两个人。我可不想在和他对峙的时候让一个两周没打盹的家伙做后盾。”

Rust没有回应。他沉默了这么久以致于Marty又开始希望他睡了过去，或者至少开始神游——那好歹也算是种沉默的一致，或者存在的消失——让人忍不住想翻白眼。他觉得自己都快睡过去了，时间仿佛已经过了一小时那么漫长，直到一个粗糙的声音撕开黑暗。

“我们应该去看看海明威故居，”他说，“在那儿偷只猫。”

Marty想了想。他很累。他感到沮丧。他想说的太多。“妈的，为什么不？”他对着黑暗喃喃道。

  
—

 

Ronald Barnes似乎有了点钱。他住得好多了。新公寓挺大，在杜瓦尔街附近一家酒吧的楼上。他似乎独居。Marty暗自希望他和一个十三岁小姑娘同居，那样至少能证明，他们要找的人还活着。

两人扯了堆借口，进屋调查这位“一夜暴富”的Barnes。对方毫不介意，自称全部所得完全合法：他继承了某位Joseph St.Croix的遗产，那人欠他钱，于是死后部分财产被转移到了Barnes名下。Barnes出示了文件，等着两人满意离开。他甚至允许两人录下了他们的对话。然而这股子“精明”在两人提到“Joseph女儿”后立刻土崩瓦解。

一切仿佛昨日重现。Marty依旧堵在门口，Rust轻车熟路地开始拿话咬人。他用Helena和Louise质问Barnes，声称知道对方的所作所为，由此来慢慢达到目的。Barnes是个傻瓜。他不把自己当成恶棍，拼命歪曲事实美化自己的所作所为，结果正中Rust下怀。Rust假意相信对方的说辞，说可以帮他免罪，套出Barnes无意识透露的种种信息——手法和从前一样高效，又令人毛骨悚然。看着Rust这么做Marty简直难以置信，他怎么可能对自己的搭档产生好感。

但是Barnes杀死了一个小女孩，不值得丝毫同情——他应该被一脚踢出窗外。Marty不得不为此忍耐，而咽下这口气很难。最后他一拳打在那家伙的脸上，但这远远不够。

Barnes也插手了Joseph的死。Marty诅咒他，不是因为这世界多了个Joseph会好到哪里去，而是因为就这么死了逃脱正义的制裁，真是太便宜这家伙了。

“Joseph最应得的惩罚就是死。”Rust后来评论道。那会儿他们已经回了宾馆，来回递着威士忌酒瓶。这天一大早他俩就开始摄入酒精，打算再待一夜：这两天他们对酒精的克制都体现在“杜绝酒驾”上了。

Marty有点惊讶：“是啊。”

“人们渴望正义。”Rust沉思着，“某个混账想要他的钱，就弄死了他，那让他成了受害者——他根本不配。他坑了自己女儿，他有罪，但他帮助那个杀她女儿孩子的凶手，这事儿又让他被人敲诈。这会儿用正义制裁他，会花掉州里一大笔钱，还一样结局都是死。”他喝了口酒*，“不管怎么说。没有杀人，罪不致死，他很可能还是会活着。”然后他冷笑一声，像是说了什么滑稽又令人恶心的事情。

“真讽刺。”Marty沉默地凝神半晌，突然说道。他醉极了，“哈，活着也是种无期徒刑。你明白吗？”

Rust还抓着酒瓶子，似乎想喝干残余的酒，但他放了回去。“是啊。”

“哦你当然明白。“毋庸置疑。Rust会说这世上既没有上帝也没有最终审判，但他不得不痛苦地承认，不死也是种惩罚。“你瞧，”Marty继续开口，想着第二天早上他们俩还有谁会记得这段对话，“生命其实挺可贵的。所以死刑才是种惩罚。死也很可悲，我指的不光是你，但也包括你。我不喜欢人死。我也挺喜欢你活着在我身边。不管你在不在乎生死。也不管你动没动过我这种念头，你的生命也很宝贵，夺走它是种犯罪。”

Rust咧嘴一笑：“拿死作惩罚？”

“滚。别嘲笑我。我是说每个人都有权活着。即使是你这种人渣。想放弃这权利可得好好卖卖力气——寻死？你想得美。”

Rust的回应居然是点头，这让他感到意外。Marty立刻起了疑。

“是啊每个人都有权活着，”Rust表示赞同，“这就意味着每个人都有权决定怎么活。我可没有维持呼吸的义务。”

“那又怎么样？你要憋死自己吗？因为伙计，我必须说一句，你有时候真特么吓人。”

“不，我在等宿醉过去，然后偷海明威一只猫*。”

“认真点。”

“我很认真。还有不，我不会和他一样吞枪自杀，如果你想说的是这个。”

“好，明白了。但是你打算挨别人的枪子儿吗？”

Rust点了根烟。“该来的总会来。说不准明朝被车撞，落砖砸脑袋。那也是人生。”

“你这是想安慰人？”

“这是事实，Marty。现在，去睡觉。赶在警察发现谁送来了那坨狗屎和供词之前我要离开这儿。不想碰那堆烂摊子。”

被警方发现倒是对生意有好处。但是Marty赞同他的想法。他不想再处理和死孩子有关的案件了，一丁点细节都不想听。这种案子他再不会接。Rust也一样。对内心的冲击过于大了。

漠然的态度和失败的婚姻让Marty失去了自己的女儿，一辆黄绿色本田让Rust失去了女儿。但他们仍然是父亲。在路易斯安那时Marty打电话给Audrey和Macie只为听听她们的声音，也许还会共进一回晚餐。而Rust只有借酒浇愁。日子就是这样过来的。现在Rust似乎适应了，因为他能开口讨论生死了，也能对着Marty大声斥责那些人渣，那些发现女友被老爹强奸怀了孕就对母女痛下杀手的人渣——他们甚至用Marty所说的“使人向善”的信条为自己的恶行正名。所以这么看起来，Marty确实对Rust的生活有点正面作用。真-他妈的-谢天谢地。

他对牵涉儿童死亡的案件深恶痛绝。没人喜欢这种事。所以他选择辞职：和这些狗屎永别。

“今晚你打算睡觉吗？”Marty问。

Rust向后一仰，长长地吸了口烟。“试试吧。”

他们都知道他不会入睡。

—

回程的头几小时很安静。宿醉未消，Marty觉得恶心，于是Rust开车——多亏了他的酒量，浸在酒精里多年还能保持功能健全。这次他们迎着朝阳——如果这世界是公平的，他就得和Marty来时一样眯着眼。可惜天阴沉沉的，日光暗淡，反而特别适合开车。Marty盯着他沉默的朋友专注于驾驶，猛然间，那种超脱于现实之外的感觉击中了他——他被剥离了。这感觉转瞬即逝。

在基拉戈他们加油，换人开车。Marty还是觉得很不舒服，但比之前好多了。他喜欢这样：自己开车，而Rust坐在副座。他试着聊些什么以防止搭档的思绪飘入黑暗。他什么话题也想不出，只好干聊天气。在迈阿密和那不勒斯中途天下起了雨，所以这话题也没有不合时宜。所谓的“坏天气”只是人类的想法，Rust告诉他，好吧至少他开始说话了，话题也不那么坏。随后Rust展现了他的本色——他表示这地方这么平坦早晚要被淹没，从这个星球上消失，然而这对地球毫无影响——毫无，影响。世界不需要它们。同理，一夜之间人类也会全部消失，而地球照转不误。

Marty一点不介意。他表示反对让谈话延续，让Rust不至于消失。整整十年，他的副驾驶座浸泡在沉默中，现在他情愿那儿被病态的发言填满。

做警探的时候，他会和所有愿意听的人分享他的风流韵事及其糟糕后果。而现在这成了一个笑话——他一直没觉得自己遇到了什么糟糕的后果，直到Rust回来，用他愤世嫉俗的长篇大论折磨Marty的耳朵——那感觉，像是有什么东西终于被修正了。

不管这案子和案子带来的阴影，也不管Rust的设定里有没有“健康愉快”这个选项，Marty暂时允许自己感到知足。雨点击打在挡风玻璃上。几乎空无一人的大路。一桩完满解决的案子。即使是Rust开始神游后留下的沉默，也不再是空虚的了。不用看Marty也知道，如果他真的想，只消伸出手他就能触摸到实实在在的肉体：有呼吸，也有心跳。

车快到那不勒斯的时候他才注意到，后座有只猫。

 

END

 

 

作者后记：标题来自Radiohead的《Talk Show Host》

 

注1：那不勒斯（Naples）：佛罗里达一城市。

注2：极地：原文Arctic意为北极，后文提及的斯考特死在南极，作者可能没太在意前后呼应的问题，故译为极地。

注3：斯考特（Scott）即罗伯特·福尔肯·斯科特，英国海军上校。他未能实现自己第一个到达南极的壮志且送命于此。他的竞争对手罗阿尔德·阿蒙森抢先一个月到达那里。 斯科特死亡的原因是补给点分布没有规律且太散乱，导致补给点储存的食物，补给物资，燃料都不够，而且他采用的是机动雪橇和矮种马作为动力，矮种马在雪地里根本不能干活，机动雪橇也经常抛锚，远不象阿蒙森采用狗和雪橇作为动力来得迅速，这样他们在南极耽搁得太长也消耗了过多的物资和体力。所以，他们很不幸的倒下了。这次探险竞赛的具体过程可参考英国作家蒂姆·维卡里所著小说《世界上最冷的地方The Coldest Place On Earth》：<http://www.tingvoa.com/bookworm/bookworm1/the-Coldest-Place-on-Earth/>

注4：Mary Fontenot，是《真探》S1中MR两人调查过的失踪小女孩。

注5：这句话的原文是：“It depends on several factors, only one of them being how much ill Marty happens to wish on his friend at that point.”因为MR两人总是拌嘴吵架闹情绪，所以Marty拿捏不准到时候他俩会不会不愉快，如果不愉快就带Rust坐飞机恶心死他=。=

注6：Rust的小女儿Sophia死于这次车祸。

注7：这句话的原文是：“Itdoesn't really matter, as he has managed to not take a model Rust associatedwith anything bad……”不知道这么处理算不算准确。

注8：原文是：“gravity and momentum and the sound”，前两个都是物理学用词，作者你【23333333

注9：这部分第一次不小心翻成了伪·元曲：行过桥头去西礁，四轮无声静悄悄。“宇宙终将逝，存在本无益”，一双快乐老伙计，吞云吐雾日暮西。妙极，妙极。趁此刻旧事重提，操你老婆两相欺，停车场，局子里，离职远行，撕逼，撕逼，杳无音讯十年期。

【太可怕了我的脑显然乙烷【。

注10: 原文是“He takes a swing"——我不知道这样翻是否准确。

注11： 海明威故居就在西礁岛上。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Radiohead的《Talk Show Host》


End file.
